BENJAMIN
Hi before I tell you what actually happened I need to tell you a backstory so you know everything that happened. I recently moved to a new house with my parents. My father was the boss of a plant shop. One day it was a market in town. I found a market store where they sold videogames. My dad followed me there and we checked on some videogames. I saw some really good ones there such as super Mario 64 ds and super Mario bros 2. Sadly my 3ds and ds are broken for reasons that I won’t point out. So I bought Madagascar kart. My dad was not very happy with my choice it was 500 Swedish kr. That’s like 50 euro. Well I bought it. I was getting home and ready to play a new game. Well it was one of the best games I ever played. I spent 4 hours on this game and it has only 6 unlockable characters. Now to the story taking place 3-4 years later. I was getting bored of games like minecraft and ratchet and clank(they are still very awesome games). And I decided to shut my ps3 for the day. Next day I woke up and wanted to play some racing games. I had Mario kart for the ds and Madagascar kart for the ps3. So I choose Madagascar karts. If I have to tell you why I didn’t choose Mario kart for the ds you haven’t paying attention. Anyways I started Madagascar kart. The title screen showed king Julien. He said ``I also want a kart. I’ll hold a race for life the winner keeps his life. Losers die. So I started a race. When I came to the character select screen most of the characters were blacked out. What I mean with blacked out is that every time I hovered over them they were just black characters and when I selected them the game crashed. So I picked Melman and king Julien said ``so you put Melmans life in your hands.´´ And the race had begun. I was racing against the penguins that hippo thing and Marty the zebra. All of them were black and one of them hit me and my game crashed forcing me to restart the game completely. I was incredibly pissed. That was when my dad came in and took my ps3. It was an old model so it made a lot of noise. He gave it back to me later. He had bought a new fan. I thanked him for buying it. He said that there was something that had made the fan fall off. It looked like bite marks on the cable. He said that it looked like an animal. I went out with the disc. I went to my dad’s furnace and put it inside. I lit it on fire and watched it burn. I watched some good creepypasta videos. I wish that sometimes someone will tell a story about me. my name is Benjamin downington but my nick name is ben drowner. Robert Downingtown sept 6 2010. Our precious Benjamin was taken from us today. We don’t know what to do. I wished it wouldn’t have to come this way but I think he went into my dad’s majoras mask copy. Dear god I hope he doesn’t sell the copy on the yard sale tomorrow. Robert downington sept 7 2010. He sold it today. Let’s hope that ben was just a rumor and that he is not in the game Category:Crappypasta Category:Vidya games Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:English Class Failure Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:TRUE STORY Category:Ben